criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Log Off
Log Off is the eighteenth case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in North America. Plot The GLA went to Canada as the blue party candidate for the United States Presidential Elections had invited them. The team, Martha Price, and Joe Stein, the Prime Minister of Canada, went to see a match where the famous hockey player Logan Roy played. However, they found Logan's head chopped into two by an ax. The team had soon found that the player was rather infamous with Stein and Price who had disliked his interference in politics. he player had also been mean to lumberjacks causing three of them to be involved in the murder investigation: Arthur Lord, Jake Laflamme, and Brian Walker. The team soon incriminated Arthur Lord for the murder. Arthur tried to deny the charges but soon admitted to his crime. Arthur was actually in a secret relationship with Logan. However, Logan had wanted to come out as gay and make their relationship public. Arthur, on the other hand, did not think that he was ready to be famous, neither did he want the spotlight. A few weeks later, Logan told him that he was making his relationship public no matter what. Arthur had to protect his secret so he murdered Logan. Judge Robertson sentence Arthur to 15 years in prison. Stats Victim *'Logan Roy' (Found with his head chopped in half) Murder Weapon *'Ax' Killer *'Arthur Lord' Suspects Profile * The suspect plays hockey * The suspect eats poutine. Appearance * The suspect wears blue. Profile * The suspect eats poutine * The suspect is a lumberjack * The suspect plays hockey Appearance * The suspect wears blue. Profile * The suspect eats poutine * The suspect is a lumberjack * The suspect plays hockey Appearance * The suspect wears blue. Profile * The suspect eats poutine Appearance * The suspect wears blue. Profile * The suspect eats poutine * The suspect is a lumberjack * The suspect plays hockey Killer's Profile * The killer eats poutine. * The killer is a lumberjack. * The killer plays hockey. * The killer wears blue. * The killer is 6'3". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hockey Match. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Puck, Tattered Flyer) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer eats poutine) *Examine Faded Puck. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Joe Stein) *Talk to Joe Stein about Logan Roy's death on the hockey rink. *Examine Tattered Flyer. (Result: Flyer Restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Lumberjack Woods. (Clues: Box of Supplies, Saw, Dusty Paper) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Photo) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Arthur Lord) *Talk to Arthur Lord about the death of his friend. *Examine Saw. (Result: Serial Number Deciphered) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jake Laflamme) *Ask Jake Laflamme about his saw on the crime scene. *Examine Dusty Paper. (Result: Saw Dust Collected) *Analyze Unknown Paper. (09:00:00; The killer is a lumberjack) *Attributes: Arthur Lord is a lumberjack, Jake Laflamme is a lumberjack *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Canadian Parliament. (Result: Briefcase, Locket) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Martha Price's Invitation Found; New Suspect: Martha Price) *Question Martha Price about her invitation to the hockey match. *Examine Locket. (Result: Number Deciphered) *Analyze Locket. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brian Walker) *Talk to Brian Walker about his locket at the Canadian Parliament. (Attributes: Brian Walker is a lumberjack and eats poutine) *Talk to Joe Stein about the uncivil rest in the politics between him and the victim. (Attribute: Joe Stein eats poutine) *Investigate Hockey Goals. (Clues: Bloody Hockey Puck, Hockey Signs, Faded Journal) *Examine Hockey Signs. (Result: Threat from Arthur) *Talk to Arthur Lord about the threat he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Arthur Lord eats poutine) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Diary Entry) *Talk to Jake Laflamme about the diary entry he wrote about the victim. (Attribute: Jake Laflamme eats poutine) *Examine Bloody Hockey Puck. (Result: Blood Sample Collected) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; The killer plays hockey) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Martha Price about the uncivil speech she had made about the victim. (Attribute: Martha Price eats poutine) *Investigate Parliament Gate. (Result: Torn Photo, Security Camera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored) *Talk to Brian Walker about his photo to the victim. (Attributes: Brian Walker eats poutine and plays hockey, Jake Laflamme plays hockey, Arthur Lord plays hockey) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Joe Stein about his argument with the victim. (Attribute: Joe Stein plays hockey) *Investigate Timber Mill. (Result: Pile of Logs, Wet Paper) *Examine Pile of Logs. (Result: Bloody Ax Found) *Analyze Bloody Ax. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Photo of the Murder Restored) *Analyze Murder Photo. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'3') *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By the People... (2/6). (No stars) By the People... (2/6) * Trivia * This is so far the only case in the World Edition to feature a guest writer. This case featured Jordan as a guest writer. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:North America (Alex)